Loved By All
by ggpassion
Summary: He was loved by all, especially the Gilmore Girls.


Disclaimer- Luke and Lorelai would be married by now if I owned it. I don't own it.

Lorelai woke up with Luke's arms around her, holding her, as if protecting her from anything that could ever go wrong. She sighed in contentment and glanced at the alarm clock on the nightstand by their bed. Luke had 2 minutes before he had to get up. She and Luke were to be married in 1 week and Lorelai could not wait. They were going to have the wedding at the Dragonfly and then the honeymoon was going to be at the Vineyard. The much anticipated honeymoon. Lorelai had picked out a couple pieces of "special" honeymoon items that Sookie helped her with. Now, all she had to do was wait one week. One week. Lorelai hoped she could hold out that long. Luke's alarm clock's annoying beeping shook her from her thoughts.

Luke rolled over and hit the alarm clock to shut it up. He then rolled over to face the ceiling and noticed that Lorelai was already up.

"Hey, why are you up so early? You're never up early." Luke asked.

"Oh, I just couldn't sleep." Lorelai said.

"Oh, okay. Well, I have to go. I love you." Luke said and climbed out of bed.

Lorelai pulled on his arm. "No, please don't go." Lorelai begged with her pout.

"Lorelai, we both have to work. Now let go of my arm." Luke said.

"Fine." Lorelai huffed and let go of his arm.

"I'll see you later." Luke said.

"Bye. Love you." Lorelai said.

"Love you too." Luke replied as he went to the bathroom to get dressed and Lorelai fell back to sleep.

"Michel, answer the phone." Lorelai told him, irritated.

"No." Michel replied.

"Okay, Michel, the whole point of having a job is actually doing your job and unless you would like to be asking do you want fries with that? I suggest you answer the phone." Lorelai said.

"Fine, annoying woman." Michel mumbled and answered the phone. "It's for you." He said and walked in to the kitchen for a fat-free muffin.

"Hello?" Lorelai answered.

"Lorelai, its Luke." She heard him say.

Lorelai smiled. "Hey."

"Hey. I was thinking that we should go out tonight." Luke said.

"Hmm… sounds nice." Lorelai said.

"Okay, good. I'll pick you up at seven?" Luke asked.

"Luke, we live together. You can't pick me up." Lorelai said and rolled her eyes.

Luke sighed. "Fine, I'll be home at seven. Be ready by then." Luke said.

"Okay, much better." Lorelai replied.

"Good, See you then." Luke said and hung up.

Lorelai sat on the couch after having got ready for her and Luke's date. She was never ready before Luke got here. Lorelai glanced at the clock and noticed that it was already eight. Lorelai began to get worried. Why was Luke so late? Was he okay? Did something happen? Lorelai started pacing the room and glanced up at the clock every 5 minutes. 8:15, 8:20, 8:25, 8:30, 8:35. Then it hit nine. 9:15, 9:20, 9:25, 9:30. She then heard the phone ring and ran to answer it.

"Luke!" Lorelai answered the phone with.

"No, is this Lorelai Gilmore?" The woman asked.

"Yes, do you know where Luke is?" Lorelai asked, desperate.

"Luke Danes was brought in to the emergency room earlier tonight. You were on his contact list, so we need you to come down so we can get some information." The woman said.

Lorelai's eyes clouded over with tears. "He's in the emergency room?" Lorelai choked out.

"Yes, he is." The woman said.

Lorelai let out a sob. "I'll be there as soon as I can." Lorelai said.

"Okay, very well. Thank you." The woman said and hung up.

Lorelai ran out to her jeep and sped to the hospital. She called Rory on the way.

"Hello?" Her daughter answered.

"Rory?" Lorelai asked and let out another sob.

"Mom? What happened? Are you okay?" Rory asked.

"Luke's in the hospital." Lorelai choked out.

"Luke's in the hospital?" Rory asked, scared.

"Yah, I'm driving there now. Please come, Rory. I need you." Lorelai said.

"I'll be right there. What hospital?" Rory asked.

"He's in Hartford Memorial." Lorelai said.

"Okay, I'll be right there." Rory said, fast.

"Okay, thanks, hun." Lorelai said.

"You're welcome. Oh, and mom?" Rory said.

"Yah?" Lorelai whispered.

"He's going to be okay. He's Luke. He's stubborn." Rory said.

"I hope so." Lorelai said and hung up, arriving at the hospital.

Rory ran to the door of her apartment and grabbed her keys, meeting Logan, who was standing by the door.

"Ace, what's wrong?" Logan asked when he noticed her starting to cry.

"Luke's in the hospital." Rory said.

"Oh. Here, let me drive you." Logan said.

"Okay, thanks." Rory said and gave him the keys.

Logan put an arm around her and led her to the parking lot.

Lorelai ran in to the hospital and up the front desk.

"Where's Luke Danes?" Lorelai asked.

"Who are you?" The woman at the front desk asked.

"Who am I? Who am I?" Lorelai screamed, beginning to wig out. "I'm only his fiancée, the woman he's going to marry in a week!" She screamed.

"Okay, I need you to calm down. You can't see him right now, but the doctor should be coming out shortly to tell you how he's doing." The lady said.

"Is he going to be okay?" Lorelai whispered.

"You'll have to ask the doctor that." She said and went back to typing on the computer.

Lorelai walked to a seat by the desk in kind of a daze. She was brought out of it by Rory running in to the hospital with Logan trailing behind.

"Mom! Where is he? Is he okay?" Rory asked and sat down next to her.

"We don't know yet, hun" Lorelai said quietly.

The doctor walked out shortly after. "Family of Luke Danes?" He asked.

Lorelai, Rory, and Logan all stood up. "Right here." They said.

"Okay, so Luke Danes was found in a car accident. It appears that a drunk driver has hit him. He has suffered many breaks, including several to his legs and arms. He also has a severe concussion." The doctor explained.

Rory and Lorelai stood there in shock, so Logan asked the question he knew was on both of their minds. "Is he going to be okay?" He asked.

"We don't know." The doctor said sadly.

Lorelai and Rory sat down in the hard hospital chairs slowly. "Can we see him?" Lorelai asked with tears in her eyes.

"Yes, he's two rooms down. One at a time, though." He said.

"Mom, you go first." Rory said.

"Okay. Thanks, hun." Lorelai said and gave Rory a faint smile.

Lorelai walked in to Luke's room. He was hooked up to all kinds of wires and he looked so lifeless and pale. Lorelai walked quickly to his side and started talking to him.

"Luke, you can't die. You just can't. We're getting married in a week, Luke! I can't lose you! I don't know what I would do without you, Luke and I don't wanna find out. I **can't **find out. Even when we were just friends, even though we were never really just friends, you were there for me and Rory. You would do anything for us. You built me a chuppa when I was going to marry another man, you came to me and Max's engagement party even though you didn't want to but I want you to, offered to give me a loan when our house was being attacked by termites, you loaned me 30,000 dollars when I didn't have enough money for my dream, you went on a rant and offered to camp out at Yale when Rory dropped out, you took care of me when I was sad that Rory and I weren't talking, you watched my dog and rushed him to the vet when he ate chocolate even though you hate dogs. Luke, you've done so so much. Luke, if you… you… d-d- die, I promise you I will never look at another man again. I will never love anyone else as much as I love you. You have to live, Luke. We have so many things to look forward to, our future, getting married, having little Lukes and Lorelais. I want you to be there for all of that, Luke. Please, wake up. I love you. I need you to wake up, Luke." Lorelai said and gave him and kiss then walked out of the door.

"Rory, you can go in now." Lorelai said to Rory when she walked out with tears in her eyes.

"Does he look bad?" Rory asked.

"Just go talk to him." Lorelai answered quietly and sat down in a chair, pulling her cell phone out as Rory walked in to the room.

"Hello?" Lorelai heard the voice answer.

"Patty? It's Lorelai. I just wanted you to spread the word that Luke is in the hospital." Lorelai choked out.

Patty took in a deep breath. "He's in the hospital?" She asked.

"Yah, look, Patty, I don't really wanna talk about it. Just spread the word, okay?" Lorelai asked.

"Consider it done." Patty said. "Anything else I can do?" She asked, concerned.

"No. Thanks, Patty." Lorelai said.

"Sure, dear." Patty said and Lorelai hung up.

Rory walked in to Luke's room silently. She gasped when she saw Luke. He lay in the hospital bed, looking so pale and old. Rory couldn't stand him looking like this. Rory walked slowly to Luke's bed, almost scared that if she touched him, he would break.

"Hey, Luke its Rory. I know you probably can't hear me right now, but I really want to talk to you like I've done so many times before. You were always there for me, Luke. You would do anything for mom and me. You were our knight in shining armor. And you were like a father to me." Rory said and sniffed. "I remember" Rory looked up at the ceiling to keep the tears from falling. "When I was 12 years old. You had just another great thing for mom and me, like usual and I asked mom why you couldn't be my dad. I told her that you were always there for me and would do anything for us. Plus, I saw how you and mom looked at each other. You guys were in love then and just didn't know it. All mom said was that she wished you were my biological father but she also said that you are like a father to me in so many ways. Ever since that day, I always thought of you as a father. Luke, you can't die. We need you so much Luke. Who else is going to make me a coffee cake for my birthday, beat up my ex-boyfriend, and be my father figure? No one, Luke! That's the thing. I need you. Mom needs you. Liz needs you. Jess needs you. So many people need you, Luke. I love you so much. Just please, don't die." Rory pleaded and walked towards the door and when she reached the door she spoke one last time. "Luke, I wish you were my father, you know. I love you." She said and walked out, back to the lobby.

Lorelai saw that when Rory walked out she was one step away from breaking down and sobbing. Lorelai stood up and gathered Rory in her arms.

"He's going to be okay." Lorelai whispered to Rory, although not fully believing it herself.

Lorelai shifted uncomfortably in her seat at the hospital that night. It was a little after midnight and she, Rory, and Logan had wanted to stay the night just in case anything changed. Lorelai hadn't been able to sleep at all so far that night. Rory had just fallen asleep in the chair next to Lorelai. Rory looked very uncomfortable. Her head was back up against the wall, she had one leg up in the seat and another down on the floor. Logan had fallen asleep about 2 hours ago. He also looked very uncomfortable, but was asleep nonetheless. Lorelai wanted to fall asleep so badly and wake up the next morning and find that all of this was just a dream. Lorelai would walk to the diner and find that Luke was fine and he was serving customers. Then he would give her a kiss and they would make plans for the night. But somehow Lorelai knew that that wasn't the case. Luke really was here, in a hospital, fighting for his life.

Lorelai stayed up all night. She had a crook in her neck by trying to rest her head against the wall like Rory did. Rory was just starting to wake up and she immediately started rubbing her neck. Rory spotted Lorelai next to her and saw how tired she looked.

"Mom, are you okay?" Rory asked concerned.

"Oh, yah, I'm fine." Lorelai said.

"Did you sleep at all last night?" Rory asked.

"Um… yah, a little. Fine, I didn't sleep at all." Lorelai confessed. "I just couldn't sleep in case anything happened."

Just then the doctor walked out looking grave. "Is the family of Luke Danes here?" He asked.

Logan, Rory, and Lorelai jumped up. "Yes, we're here. How is he?" Rory asked eagerly.

"I'm sorry, I have some bad news. Luke Danes didn't make it through the night. He died in his sleep last night. I am terribly sorry for your loss." He said.

Lorelai's mind whirled and her vision blurred.

Rory started shaking her head. "No, he can't be dead! He couldn't have died!" Rory screamed at the doctor. Logan pulled Rory in to a hug to comfort her.

"I'm sorry, miss." The doctor said and walked away.

Lorelai seemed to snap to life. "I… I… have to go to the diner." She said and started walking away.

Rory walked quickly after her, wiping her eyes frantically as she went. "Mom, he's not there." She whispered.

"Yes he is!" Lorelai screamed. "He's there and he's waiting for me." Lorelai said and ran towards her car. Rory went back in to the hospital to get Logan to drive her to Stars Hollow to comfort her mom. Rory sobbed the whole way there.

Lorelai parked her jeep at the diner and jumped out of it. She slammed the jeep door and ran to the door of the diner.

"Luke! Luke, open the freakin' door! Luke, you have to be here!" Lorelai screamed, her eyes welling up with tears.

She grabbed the key above the door and unlocked the door. She ran in to the diner and checked the kitchen.

Luke wasn't there.

"Luke!" Lorelai screamed and she ran upstairs to his apartment. "Luke, where are you!" She screamed as she searched frantically for him.

Luke wasn't there.

Lorelai came back downstairs and fell to her knees on the diner floor. She put her head in her heads and started sobbing uncontrollably. "L-L- Luke, w-where a-are y-you!" Lorelai screamed while crying. She then felt a pair of arms enlope her and make her stand up. She turned around quickly.

"Luke?" She asked hopefully.

"No, mom, it's Rory. We have to go." Rory said softly as tears ran down her cheeks.

And with that, Lorelai broke. The strongest woman she knew broke down.

Lorelai started screaming and tried to get free of Rory's grasp. "No, get off of me! Luke's here!" Lorelai screamed and tried to pull herself away from Rory. Lorelai felt Logan come in and help Rory hold Lorelai.

"No! Luke can't be dead! He can't be gone!" Lorelai screamed and tears rolled down her cheeks.

Rory started crying harder. "Mom, come on. We have to go home." Rory said.

"No, I can't go home! Everything there was touched by Luke! Everything there reminds me of him! Everything in this whole stupid town reminds me of him. Everything in this whole unfair world reminds me of him!" Lorelai screamed and tried to free herself from Rory and Logan's grasps once more.

"Let me go!" Lorelai screamed again as more tears came. Finally, Logan and Rory were able to get Lorelai in the car and drive her home and the whole way Lorelai was sobbing and screaming for Luke.

Her comfort was no longer there. The person she went to when things were hard and spilled all of her problems to was no longer there. The person, who comforted her when she was sad, was no longer there. The person she would go to in a situation like this and who would make her feel better, was no longer there.

Her best friend was no longer there.

The man she loved was no longer there.

The man she wanted to marry was no longer there.

She felt like she had no one.

Lorelai watched Logan and Rory on the way home and how he put his arm around her to comfort her.

Lorelai broke once more. "Stop it! Stop it Logan! Yah, Rory has someone to comfort her and help her, but I have no one! The person who would always tell me that it would be alright is no longer here! The person who would put an arm around me and hold me close and make me feel like nothing could ever hurt me is gone!" Lorelai screamed and started sobbing again. Logan took his arm off Rory quickly, looking scared. Rory started crying more. Her father was gone. The man she looked up to the most was gone.

"Well, my father is gone! The man I looked up to is gone! So, stop being selfish and think about what other people are feeling right now too!" Rory yelled.

"Yah, well my fiancée is gone! The man I love is gone! My best friend is gone!" Lorelai screamed back.

Rory looked taken aback. "But, I'm your best friend." She whispered.

Lorelai looked sympathetic for a minute. "I didn't mean it like that, Rory." She said.

"No, it's okay. We're all really sad right now. I get it." She said.

The rest of the car ride was silent, everybody lost in their own thoughts.

Six Months Later

Lorelai hadn't been the same since the day Luke died. She rarely left the house except to go to work. She always ordered in and didn't like to have a lot of visitors. She buried herself in work to keep her thoughts away from Luke. Which didn't work. Nothing worked.

Lorelai was typing on the computer when a man came up to check in. He looked like he was alone.

"Hi, I need to check in." He said.

"One second." Lorelai replied grumpily.

"Why is a pretty lady like you so sad?" The man asked.

Lorelai looked up quickly. "None of your business." She said.

"Well, I bet I can cheer you up. Let me take you to dinner on Saturday." He said.

Everything came back to Lorelai. She hadn't been on a first date for 3 years since her and Luke's first date. She promised Luke she wouldn't date again and nor did she want to. No one could replace Luke and she didn't want to try to even find a replacement.

"Sorry, I can't." She said and looked back at the computer.

"Aww, why not?" The man asked.

Lorelai snapped. "Gee, I don't know. Maybe because my fiancée died 6 months ago. Maybe that's why. Or maybe it's because the man I love is gone and I don't want to try and find a replacement. So, just give me your name, so I can check you in!" Lorelai said loudly.

"Okay, sorry." The man said.

"Michel, come and check this man in! I'm going out!" Lorelai said and walked towards the front door.

"Finally." Michel replied and went to check the man in.

Lorelai stopped on the front porch and the night of her and Luke's first kiss came back to her.

_LORELAI: There was! There was a moment. Luke gazes at Lorelai then moves closer. _

_LORELAI: What are you doing? _

_LUKE: Will you just stand still? _

_He gathers her in his arms and they kiss. Lorelai pulls away then moves back closer to Luke. _

_LUKE: What are you doing? _

_LORELAI: Will you just stand still? _

_She holds his face as she kisses him. Luke's arms wrap around her as they kiss. She pulls away again. As they gaze at each other, Luke grasps her waist and pulls her back. _

And Lorelai broke down again. She sat on the front steps and cried.

Her life would never be the same again.

Rory, like her mother, hadn't been the same person she was before Luke died. She rarely left her apartment and busied herself with school and the newspaper. She stayed in on weekends and just studied. She never went to parties anymore and she and Logan didn't go out that much anymore either. She walked in the Yale newspaper room and saw a girl with her father. The girl was a freshman at Yale and she was showing her father around. Her father then pulled her in to a hug and told her how proud he is of her. Rory broke down, thinking about Luke. She ran from the apartment and outside and drove back to her and Logan's apartment. She remembered how Luke was always there for her and her mom. Luke was always there to help her out and was a father to her. Rory missed him so much.

Her life would never be the same again.

They Gilmore Girls missed Luke terribly. They eventually got back to being themselves after a couple of years. But they weren't the same people they were before he died. They didn't drink coffee anymore and they didn't go to town festivals anymore. They rarely made references and only made a few jokes once in a while. Lorelai never dated again and Rory started calling her biological father by his name, Chris, not wanting anyone to take Luke's place. Luke would never be forgotten. He was loved by all, especially Lorelai and Rory.

_**A/N Most of you are probably very mad at me right now for killing Luke, but I wanted to show how Lorelai and Rory would react if he died. This story showed how much Lorelai and Rory loved him and cared about him and that's what I wanted to show. So, please review and no flames please!**_


End file.
